Gretchen's Observations
by otherrealmwriter
Summary: Gretchen notices a few strange things when Zim first comes to class and starts questioning things and the weak surface stories. She begins thinking that Dib may not be as crazy as everyone thinks he may be. A telling of the first few episodes through Gretchen's eyes for the Writer's Anonymous POV challenge. Slight hints of onesided Dib and Gretchen


**I don't own Invader Zim okay? This is for the Writer's Anonymous Point of View challenge. In this you have to write from the point of view from a minor character and so the idea came to be that we see how Gretchen sees things and how she grows a crush on Dib. (Poor guy is so oblivious...) Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

It had all started to click in my mind when Zim had first come to class. While one to never judge one based on looks alone, knowing how it felt when it happened to me, Zim did not seem like the average kid. Something was indeed wrong with him. After seeing Dib's exchange and plead to the class to see what was right in front of them, I met up with her friends, also known as "those rejects in the corner", and tried to talk to them. "So, what did you think of Dib calling that new kid an alien?"

"Dib was just acting like he always does." Melvin said. "It can be rather mean."

"Yeah. I guess it can be." I said as I headed down the sidewalk to my house.

"Gretchen, you want to come play games with me at my house?" Keef said.

"Or see my webbed fish toes?" Dirge said.

"No Keef and I've seen those things enough!" I said as I kicked a pebble down the road. Who should I be to judge someone when one of my friends has webbed fish toes? Then again, they are friends of mine just because we're all the rejects. If nothing else I have to give Dib this, he does not let that fact of being labeled a freak and crazy stop him from going after what he's passionate about. And it's not like I think he's totally wrong in the fact that there's some weird stuff going on. Look at what we have for a teacher. She has to be some sort of super smart insect queen or something.

"How was school today?" Mom said as I opened the door. She was rather supportive for a model. It's said that women in my family are the epitome of ugly ducklings. I hope it's true. I hate being made fun of for those braces I've had forever.

"We had a new kid come to class." I said as I took a can of Poop cola out of the fridge.

"That's nice. What's he like?" Mom asked.

"Well he's green with no ears and a weird pompadour haircut." I said. "And Dib started accusing him of being an alien."

"Well that wasn't very nice of him. And why is it always that weird stuff like that he goes to? What is that new kid's name?" Mom asked me. She's much like everyone else when it comes to Dib's ideas. Part of the reason I don't say much to him. I mean I think he is pretty smart and I like how he is true to himself and doesn't let what other people think of him deter him from chasing it. He's got more guts than I have.

"Zim." I said simply.

"Well that's an unusual name. Sounds like something an Israeli shipping company would be called." Mom said.

"Now who's coming up with dumb theories." I said rolling my eyes.

"Now now Gretchen." Mom said sternly. "I can't wait to go to the Parent Teacher night in a few weeks."

Mom was always like this. Her heart was in the right place and she never really said I was crazy but would brush off my ideas as me being "creative". Dad, who was hardly around, said it was just me trying to get attention in some form that wasn't negative. Kind of stinks when your father is both a dentist who is trying to fix your teeth and a psychologist at the same time. He's the only one who will treat you and gets kind of biased.

The weeks had passed rather interesting at skool. Zim was over at my little group looking for a friend and did weird things like testing absorbency and electrical conductivity. Well with all this wiring on my head he was going to shock the heck out of me. And why would a human be a good sponge to mop up spilled milk! And that thing with the beaver and toy taxi? Well, Dad's never going to find out about this...

I'm beginning to think that Dib is right about Zim. It will be interesting to see what happens at Parent Teacher Night tonight. Mom took me as Dad was working on his latest thesis and report on childhood trauma and the size of canine teeth. I think Matthew would be interested in that. He's got some suspiciously huge canines. But I think he's trying to combine his interests too much. As we head into the cafeteria, Mom is pulled over by all the mothers of the popular girls. I noticed the popular girls are standing with their mothers, so I slip over to the snack table and look over at Dib, munching on a cookie like nothing really matters. I see a floating tele-screen talking with Mr. Elliot before I hear an explosion. I turn to see a huge fireball taking over. Apparently something went wrong at Dib's father's lab. It got pretty bright. Zim's parents, if you want to call them that are talking with Billy's parents. Apparently he got kicked off the soccer team for crying too much. I'd feel sorry for him too.

And Zim's parents are acting weird, I mean as if showing up with a tutu over denim overalls still wearing dish washing gloves wasn't weird enough. All of a sudden his mom starts doing some sort of poke from a bad kung fu movie causing Billy's mom to pass out. Dib's just drinking his punch smirking. Why? Is something wrong? Other than what's obviously wrong. I hear Mr. Elliot scream like a girl as I perk up and look around and see a claw by his foot.

"Look everyone look!" Dib yells as I jump and see something startling. There is Zim's parents river dancing, only the dad has no arm and is throwing sparks. This must be where the arm came from. These are Zim's parents? I mean there's wheels that have shoes in front of them. No way they're real people without something wrong with them. I have yet to see a medical device do that. I know what Mom would say, "Oh his dad lost that arm in the war. Must be some army prosthesis. You know how inefficient government produced things can be. Look at public education." Yet she keeps me here instead of sending her to that school she went to where the nuns would beat the crap out of the bullies for harming a fellow creation of God's mind. These braces have caused me so much pain both in physical and being a magnet for bullies from those mean girls who love my mom. Being a famous model's daughter never had them go easier on me. I think because of it, they treated me worse.

"AHHHHHHH! My spine! I think I've broken my spine!" Zim yells, seeming incredibly embarrassed by his parents river dancing while his dad's arm threw sparks like a broken robot.

"Awww honey, I think it's time we took you home." His mom said as I heard what sounded like jets getting ready to blast off. He looks over to Dib with a smirk as the parent's legs open up and have rocket boosters on them. Come on! No way those are real people! There has to be something up. I look over to Dib, who doesn't seem to notice me. Dib's hair falls in disappointment.

"Let me guess, nobody saw that..." he said to himself.

"I saw it." I said under my breath blushing. Apparently he didn't hear me because in his rage and frustration he threw his punch on the floor.

"Hey, some kid's throwing punch!" One of the parents yelled from across the room and Miss Bitters comes over like some sort of snake spirit and glared at him.

"I knew she had to be some sort of insect queen!" I said with Dib looking back at me for a second.

"What?" He asked as I blushed and walked away. I don't know, but he does look kind of cute and I admire his gumption. Maybe I should get him some meat come this valentine's day, maybe he'll notice me then. Although I should pluck up some courage...

"Nothing." I said in fear of embrassing myself in front of Dib and well, Miss Bitters herself.

**So how was that that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. Yes there is a real Israeli shipping company called Zim. Funny what you find out when you have a few 9/11 conspiracy theorists on your facebook feed. I always see Gretchen as an ugly duckling and when her braces are done she'll be some beauty. You don't hear a lot about her so I took A LOT of liberties with her. And if you haven't read the comics she does have a few weird theories about Miss Bitters. This is for the WA POV challenge so I made this to a fic where Gretchen ends up first finding her feelings for Dib in the first place. And for those of you who think I am becoming a DibxGretchen shipper, meh. Still DATR 4 LIFE myself. Anyway remember to read, well you just did, and to review. Ciao for now,**

**otherrealmwriter**

**aka**

**Realm**


End file.
